


Hidden Waters

by Michaelstories95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: When the crew gets reunited the captain gets support from a surprising member.Told through Nami's perspective.





	Hidden Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Not really romantic, but I did want to get a story of Luffy releasing some of the stress from the war with at least someone, and Nami is the best choice in my eyes since they've been dealing with each other since ep/ch 1.  
> Thanks for reading, any critics are welcomed just as long as your not trolling.

Crap, I woke up way to early. We won't be anywhere near Fishman Island for another four or five hours and yet I just can't stay sleep. Might as well stretch my legs while I can. I get out of my bed and stop when I see Robin sleeping. Her dark skin lightened becuase of long expousre to the winterland she stayed in for the past two years, but her eyes still have that same curiosty and warmth that was there before. I hadn't realized how much I missed the woman I started seeing as a big sister aside from Nojiko back home. We talked for hours before bed about the different things we went through, the hardships of our journey without the crew who we spent so much time with everyday, and.....how much we missed our captain. Something she kept laughing at me about me complimenting Luffy's grwoth and changes. Geez, now I know who not to talk to if I don't want to feel embarrassed. 

I head out ont the deck and for some odd reason I walk to the boy's room and peak in to see everyone. Naturally it's a disater area with bodies sprawled everywhere. Chopper is sleeping on Ussop's face, Franky and Brook and tangled up in the middle of the floor. Zoro and Sanji have each of their fists in the others face. And......Luffy's not here. Weird, he should be the easiest one to notice and usually sticks out the most, but he's not in the room at all. I check the kitchen, the bathroom, the lookout, and the weightroom but he's not in any of those places, which leaves only one more spot. The head of the ship. I head over to the lion shaped head of the Sunny, and sure enough I find our Captain and moronic leader Monkey D. Luffy sitting in his favorite spot of the ship. I wonder what has him sitting by his self in dark and in the cold.

"Hey Nami, what you doing up?" He says out of the blue almost scaring me out of my jacket. How did he know I was even here? 

"Hey Luffy, i couldn't sleep and noticed you weren't around and figured you were here. Everything okay?" I ask after cimbing down and sitting down next to him. I see his face and I'm shocked to see a mixture of joy, sadness, and angry masking his features. 

"Of course, the gangs back together and we're starting our journey again. First Fishman Island, then off to becoming King of the Pirates." He says with his usual gusto and confidence, but the look on his face is still strained and forced to look happy. 

I grab his face, squish it a little to humor myself and make him look me in the eye. "Talk to me Luffy, what's wrong? I've known you from day one, and I can tell when your covering something, now tell me what is bothering you." 

He drops the act and looks terribly sad and distraught. "I'm happy, I really am. Having my crew back after two years of being seperated was agonizing. But......but when I tried to sleep I kept getting flashbacks of the Amazon Island, then Impel Down, and the war. I almost died so many times, I saw a lot of people lose their lives, and I saw-" 

I grab Luffy into a hug and bury his head into my chest. We all knew the news, what happened at the war. Luffy saw Ace die, he died in Luffy's arms, its no way he's not feeling that pain after seeing all of us together. Especially Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, and I since we've all met Ace before. Even spent a whole week with him. Those memories must of flooded him again causing an overwhelming amount of pain. I know that feeling from when I would go home and think back to my mother, or when I would see Nojiko and think of the days where all thress of us lived together. And just how Luffy broke me free from my past, I'll be here to help him deal with his pain. 

"Let it out Luffy, I won't tell the others ok, but at least confide in me." I say honestly. I know how much he cares about looking strong in front of everyone. I also know it's something he'll happily throw away to make sure we all get along or escape a bad situation when necessary. Something he was doing now with the tears I felt through my clothes and the shaking I feel as he wraps his arms around me to release the emotions he's been holding on too. He starts saying some words, like Bon Clay's name, who died at Impel Down while fighting the warden. Jimbei, who I heard was a former Warlord of the Sea and helped Luffy in the war of Marineford. Beardy Face, who I'm guessing is Whitebeard, the man revered as the strongest man alive and died at the hands of Blackbeard during the war. Then when he tried to say Ace, he stammered before going to straight crying. 

I just hold him and pat his head while he unloads his grief uno to me. However it took a few minuets to realize tears of mine had started to fall with my own images of the events I heard about, and seeing Luffy constantly beaten down or even killed. Seeing his face wracked with pain, fear, or even death. It's no telling how many time he pushed past his limits and fears to keep fighting to save his brother. Only to lose him in the worst possible way. That's why I'll be here for him when he needs this release. As much as we hearld Luffy as a moron and carefree, we all know how emotional he can get about the smallest and biggest things. So if anyone's going to help him, it might as well be me.

"Thanks Nami, I really appreciate you doing that." Luffy says through sniffles. "Sorry you had to see your captain like that."

"Oh please, its not the first time. Although I am going to charge you for a new jacket since this one is covered in snot and tears." I saw while showing him the stains now on my clothes. Then I embrace him one more time. "How about paying me back by telling me everything you went through piece by piece. I'll always hear you out no matter the time or day so never hesitate to lean on me when your troubled or feeling down captain. As your navigator I'll guide you through this, okay."

I move back from him, and he gives me a true Monkey D. Luffy Smile that warms my heart then says. "Right, thanks for everything Nami, I'll be counting on you to have my back." 

"Anytime Luffy." We finish our promise with a good old fashioned fist bump and high five. Even knowing that the days will be tough, and that it'll be a long time before he's fully over his troubles, I have a lot to be prepared for. But with a captain like this, I've never thought I'd have an easy time with anything, and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
-Fin


End file.
